AIDSinfo, a service of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services (HHS), is maintained by the National Library of Medicine (NLM), which is part of the National Institutes of Health (NIH). The world?s largest biomedical library, NLM maintains and makes available a vast print collection and produces electronic information resources on a wide range of topics that are searched billions of times each year by millions of people around the globe. NLM also supports and conducts research, development, and training in biomedical informatics and health information technology. The Library coordinates a National Network of Libraries of Medicine, a nationwide network of health sciences libraries and information centers with a mission to advance the progress of medicine and improve the public?s health by providing all U.S. health professionals with equal access to biomedical information and improving the public's access to information to enable them to make informed decisions about their health. AIDSinfo offers access to the latest, federally approved HIV/AIDS medical practice guidelines, HIV treatment and prevention clinical trials, and other research information for health care providers, researchers, people affected by HIV/AIDS, and the general public.